In the Rain
by StarSweeper
Summary: **Complete...or is it??** What would happen if Shuichi came home and found someone else with Yuki? When he runs out to figure out his feelings for Yuki and finds himself standing along in the rain what will he do? Will Yuki come for him?
1. Default Chapter

In the Rain  
A Gravitation Fanfic  
By: StarSweeper  
Email: Starsweeper1221@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Yuki and Shuichi....at least we hope that is how it will end ~_^

  
**Summery**: A little angst and a little sapp and Romance. But what would happen if Shuichi came home and found another man with Yuki? When he runs out to figure out his feelings for Yuki and finds himself standing along in the rain what will he do? Will Yuki come for him? AHHH!! Well read on to find out. Oh by the way this is only a two part story so expect the next part to come soon ^_^

  
Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What had he done this time? Was it because he was always talking…or maybe Yuki was correct? He was just a stupid little annoying fool. Whatever the case was Shuichi was tired of constantly being called names and treated like he was some type of five-year-old kid. He was nineteen for crying out loud and it was time that Yuki realize it.

These thoughts ran across Shuichi's mind as he ran through the park he always ended up in when he was upset. It never failed; when he was troubled he would find a bench that overlooked the city skyline and just think about his problems. Now though, it was mid evening and it was raining heavily. He was glad that he had grabbed his black coat and his yellow scarf before he ran out of Yuki's place. The rain landed on his face in heavy drops and slid down his cheeks mixing with his tears. He slowed his pace to a walk and sloshed miserably along in the rain with his head down, trying to calm his emotions.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Shuichi became increasingly disgusted with himself. Not only was he an annoying fool, he was also a big crybaby. Every time something happened between him and Yuki he always broke into tears. He had no idea why he let Yuki effect him so much, but every word that left his sensual lips imprinted themselves on Shuichi's mind. In the end, they always hurt him in some imaginable way. He just wished that he didn't care so much what Yuki thought of him.

With shaking fingers, he quickly wiped the traces of the salty testaments to his feelings off his face. He looked down at his fingers as if glaring at the traitorous tears would stop them from falling. They kept coming. Sighing and bunching his fists at his side, he continued to walked down a soggy path that lead further into the park away from the usual benches he usually found himself sitting on. It was time for a change, and he didn't want to increase the chance of running into someone he knew.

He sighed as he took in the scenery before him. This was part of the park that he rarely visited, mostly because he liked watching the sunset over the skyline, but after taking in the sights before him he was beginning to think that this place wasn't so bad either. Ancient hulking trees surrounded him on all sides and there were a variety of wild flowers that grew along the pathway. Many of them were in full bloom even though it was raining heavily. Yellows, pinks, oranges, blues and a variety of other colors jumped out at him and seemed to lift his spirits. 

The beauty of everything brought his senses to overload, and for the moment he forgot about his current problems with Yuki. He walked over to the nearest group of orange and pinks flowers, his favorite colors, and bent down to breath in their exotic fragrance. He had to admit it was good to slow down and smell the flowers once in a while. 

Smiling at the old proverb, he stood back up and continued to walk along thinking about what had just occurred between him and Yuki. It was nothing unusual. They always got into little tiffs where Yuki would put him down and he would run off crying, wanting to be alone. Nothing that hadn't happened before, maybe just because it had been such a stressful week for him, he wished that maybe for once Yuki would prove he cared about him. Just a little bit, was that too much to ask of the stoic author? All Shuichi wanted from him was a few quiet loving words, maybe a loving gesture hear and there. It wasn't like he was asking Yuki to declare his undying love and devotion. Shuichi knew he wasn't that type of man, and he was okay with that. He did however want Yuki to admit that they were together, they he did care in some way.

Breathing in some of the cold night air, Shuichi raised his head to stare at the night sky, at some far off distant place. He wished his relationship with Yuki were better. Not different, just better. It seemed like it was always him who was making the changes in his life to accommodate the other. At first it hadn't bothered him, he was just glad to be with his Yuki. Naively he had believed and followed everything his lover had ever told him. 

Smirking, Shuichi continued to stare at the cloud covered sky and shove his frozen tipped fingers into his coat pockets. It was starting to get chilly and the rain was only making it worse. He was pretty sure that he would probably be sick for standing in the rain for so long. Yet, for some reason he really didn't care anymore.

Thinking back, Shuichi lost his smirk and dropped his gaze to stare at his reflection in the puddles below him. He face was rippling along the surface and it was hard to see himself clearly. It had been earlier that evening, when Shuichi had just came home to Yuki's with Chinese takeout. He had gotten himself some Lo Mien noodles and some sweet and sour chicken. He had also gotten something for Yuki. He wasn't exactly sure what Yuki liked, but he just got something that sounded like something Yuki would eat.

"Taidama! Yuki, I brought us home some dinner…I hope your hungry. You know I didn't know what you liked so I just got you…" but Shuichi never got to finish his sentence.

He had placed to bags of food directly on the counter of the kitchen when he had walked in and had started to journey to Yuki's study. Shuichi figured he was probably just working on another chapter for his new upcoming book. It was when he was telling Yuki that he didn't know what to get him that he had opened the door and walked into the office. When he was in the middle of it he stopped and sucked in a shocked breath. Yuki was sitting at his desk in front of his laptop as usual, but there was also someone with Yuki.

Shuichi stared at the person who was standing behind Yuki resting their hands on Yuki's shoulders. He had never seen the young man before but he had to admit, that he was relatively handsome. He looked older then Shuichi, probably around the same age as Yuki. When Shuichi had walked in the man had turned questioning aqua eyes towards him. He had short brownish colored hair that stopped right above his ears, curling at the nape of his neck. His bangs brushed his forehead lazily right over his eyes and gave him a mysterious look.

"Who is this Yuki? Is he your younger brother or something?" the man had asked bending lower over Yuki's shoulder trying to act inconspicuous. Though he was speaking loud enough that Shuichi was able to pick up every word he was saying to Yuki. 

Shuichi had to bit his lip to keep from crying out and yelling at the guy not to touch his Yuki and act all friendly towards him. Shuichi was actually hoping that Yuki would yell at the man for invading his personal space, but he said nothing to him. Instead he turned in Shuichi's direction and gave him a cold stare.

"No he isn't my younger brother," was all he said as he turned back to his computer and continue typing in his word processor.

"Well…then who is he?" the young man pressed.

Shuichi looked on in surprise. Here was some man he had never seen before hanging all over Yuki, who didn't even seem to mind. Every time Shuichi had tried to stand behind him or even put his hands on him Yuki had snapped at him about being mindful of his personal space. Yet, he allowed this man touch him and not _HIM_? 

Shuichi narrowed his eyes at the man. Who was this person and what was his relationship to Yuki? He didn't know but it hurt that Yuki had not mentioned him before to this stranger. Everyone that Shuichi knew, knew about Yuki. Why hadn't Yuki talked about him…his lover? It just didn't make sense to Shuichi and these questions were beginning to eat away at him. He could almost feel the tears pricking his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not embarrass himself in front of this stranger. He was about to answer the young man's question, but as he opened his mouth Yuki cut him off.

" He's nobody important…don't worry about him. He's just an annoying pest that lives with me."

"But Yuki…" Shuichi started to protest, but didn't get far.

"Like I said, he is no one of importance so just ignore him. He can get rather annoying and quit loud and is always meddling in affairs that he has no business being in," Yuki said rather coldly. He had stopped typing, but was refusing to look at Shuichi.

"_Yuki_…" Shuichi said in a broken whisper. Was he that bad? Did everything he do annoy Yuki so much that he would call him un-important? To this stranger, no less, who felt it was okay to hang all over someone else's lover.

Yuki's golden gaze finally moved onto Shuichi. As usual his face was expressionless and Shuichi wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. Shuichi just looked back, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he clenched a fist to his heart. He thought that at any moment it would rip itself out of his chest and he was having trouble breathing. Each breath felt like someone was squeezing his chest, but he managed to calm himself enough to just turn and walk calmly out of the office closing the door with a silent click behind his back. Once he was out of sight of the two men he ran to the door, grabbing his coat and scarf along the way. That was how he ended up where he was currently.

Thinking back on it Shuichi still couldn't believe that Yuki had said those things about him. He had figured that after the months they had been living together Yuki would have warmed up to him by now. But tonight had proven that he hadn't. Tonight had been a shocking reality to Shuichi and had shown him that maybe things would never change for the better between him and Yuki. Maybe it was time for him to face the facts and just leave while he was still angry enough to and not look back and care. No matter how much it hurt him to think of leaving Yuki, it would probably be for the best.

Once he was over Yuki, he would be able to love someone new, someone who would be able to return his feelings of love and understanding. That was the type of person Shuichi needed. He needed someone who would stand beside him when times where tough and just hold him when he needed comforting. Shuichi hung his head clenching his eyes close tightly as the pain lanced through him still fresh and poignant. 

Rain slicked strands of hair came forward to hide his face from view and he brought a clenched fist to his mouth. Biting his knuckle he held back a sob as he thought of what Yuki and that stranger might be doing right at that moment. What if that man was Yuki's new lover? What if he had finally gotten tired of Shuichi and decided to replace him with someone who was older, better, and had more experience?

Taking his hand away from his mouth Shuichi stood brokenly and grieved over his lost love. He had wanted everything to be perfect. He had wanted…he didn't know what he wanted, but he knew for sure that it involved love…somewhere. Yuki, though, was not a person who loved easily. Yet, for some reason Shuichi had started to feel like he was becoming closer to Yuki.

"I'm such a fool," he said miserably to the empty park

"Yes, you are," was the answer he received.

Shuichi stood perfectly still and his eyes widened to an impossible size. Upon hearing the deep baritone he had instantly straightened he stance, but refused to turn and face the speaker. Only one thought raced through his mind upon hearing the captivating voice. _Yuki_. 


	2. Part 2

In the Rain  
A Gravitation Fanfic  
By: StarSweeper  
Email: Starsweeper1221@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Yuki and Shuichi....at least we hope that is how it will end ~_^  
  
EVERYONE VISIT MY WEBSITE:   
There's a part dedicated to Gravitation ~_^

  
**Summery**: A little angst and a little sapp and Romance. But what would happen if Shuichi came home and found another man with Yuki? When he runs out to figure out his feelings for Yuki and finds himself standing along in the rain what will he do? Will Yuki come for him? AHHH!! Well read on to find out. Oh by the way this is only a two part story so expect the next part to come soon ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! I means a lot  
  
Emiel**- Sorry to have made you wait...but come on all authors need to put their readers in suspense ~_^  
**Megamie-** Well I have finished this but thanks for the encouragement... it means a lot!!  
**Doukeshi03**- Awww you begged me to continue *cries* you care soo much!!!! Thanks for the kind words and I'm really glad you liked my story... I tried to be a little mysterious...after all we don't know what Shuichi will do now that he has seen Yuki with another man...dum dum DUM!!! Hope you like the ending.  
**Sayuki** - Well I'm glad you love D'is story...and of course we never know what Yuki is thinking...but he wouldn't be our great Yuki if he wasn't so secretive and mean so read on and I hope you like my second chapter.  
**KawaiiKaren** - Yes yes we all know that Yuki can be a little rough with Shuichi...but hopefully you'll like how I ended it...I tried to make sure, though, that Yuki wasn't TOO OTC...but we'll see what everyone thinks ~_^ And thanks for the little suggestion...you actually seem to have a great idea for another story...if it's not already written I wouldn't mind giving your idea a shot!!  
**NaNa** - I love to torture people because other authors do it to me all the time too...but hopefully I didn't make you wait too long...sorry for the delay... lots of work has come my way these past two weeks and i just couldn't wait any longer to update.  
**Tsubasa**** and Thalia-san **- WHAT I CAN'T KILL YUKI!!!! That would be just awful *evil grin*...no but seriously it'll get better...it has to right????  
**LB** - Well I'm glad that i got someone's attention. Thanks for the support and i love waves *waves back energetically*  
**Lovely-chan** - Hey come come now...we all misspell some words here and there...anyways I didn't really expect anyone to read that fic...it was just an inspired short story...but who knows...if tons of people like it and urge me to write more...I just might do that ^_^ But yeah when I first wrote this fic it was only in two parts.  
**h-grey** - Thanks for the compliment...you know us authors live for them ~_^ Sorry if I have kept you waiting for the next chapy but it's out now...so tell me what ya think.  
**yamatoforever** - Well no need to wonder much longer about what Yuki will say...because it's posted down below...but hopefully I have been able to write the story decently. You know it's hard to write a fic and wonder if this time...will Shuichi actually take Yuki back...or if he will just move on. But this is how it is written this time...maybe if people really like this I'll make the short fic into a longer one ~_^  
**Kafe** - No NEED TO WAIT ANY LONGER!!!! It's now been posted down below... I hope the wait was worth it...please tell me it was!!   
**Luine** - Well I have the anime downloaded from Kazaa but there is another place to get it cheap...like www.discountanimedvd.com and THANKS FOR SAYING MY FIC WAS INCREDIBLE...it means a lot ^_^ Thanks for liking my style too!  
**Kazuko** - I hurried I hurried...but there was just a lot of stuff to do this week that I seriously have not been on my computer for almost 2 weeks...sigh.  
**Kagome** - Well this is the whole story after this chapter...but if people really really really like it I might change it from a short story to a long story...ya just never know. And come on I know you would forgive me....right? ^_^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From Part 1.....

Rain slicked strands of hair came forward to hide his face from view and he brought a clenched fist to his mouth. Biting his knuckle he held back a sob as he thought of what Yuki and that stranger might be doing right at that moment. What if that man was Yuki's new lover? What if he had finally gotten tired of Shuichi and decided to replace him with someone who was older, better, and had more experience?

Taking his hand away from his mouth Shuichi stood brokenly and grieved over his lost love. He had wanted everything to be perfect. He had wanted…he didn't know what he wanted, but he knew for sure that it involved love…somewhere. Yuki, though, was not a person who loved easily. Yet, for some reason Shuichi had started to feel like he was becoming closer to Yuki.

"I'm such a fool," he said miserably to the empty park

"Yes, you are," was the answer he received.

Shuichi stood perfectly still and his eyes widened to an impossible size. Upon hearing the deep baritone he had instantly straightened he stance, but refused to turn and face the speaker. Only one thought raced through his mind upon hearing the captivating voice. _Yuki_. 

  
Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi couldn't believe his eyes. Yuki was standing there in front of him, dressed in his casual black slacks and green button down shirt. He looked out of breath and was soaked to the bone. Shuichi could only stare as he started to stalk toward him in powerful strides. 

"What are you doing standing here in the rain Yuki? With no coat on or anything," Shuichi asked in a reproving voice. Yuki should know better then to do something like that. Though, Shuichi had to wonder if maybe, the reason he wasn't wearing one was because he had ran after Shuichi as soon as he had left the apartment. Hope shinned in Shuichi's eyes, but as soon as his gaze settled on Yuki's, they lost their shinning luster. Yuki looked mad.

"You know, for such a little thing you run fast," was all Yuki said as he came within a few feet of Shuichi. He was avoiding Shuichi's question, and for good reason. He didn't want the brat to know how upset he was with himself for treating him as harshly as he did. The look on his face as he ran out of his apartment had made something within his chest tighten. 

Yuki didn't know what had caused him to say such hurtful things. They just came so easily. It was a way for him to block out his feelings for the pink haired boy…his lover. He was used to being alone, and he didn't want to get too attached to the brat. Truth be told, Yuki was afraid that as soon as he let Shuichi into his heart, he would leave him.

"Yuki." Shuichi's voice broke Yuki out of his thoughts. 

He stared down at the boy waiting for him to speak. Shuichi wasn't even looking at him for the moment. He was staring down at his feet. Yuki was starting to get annoyed again. He was standing in the cold rain, with no coat for protection, not like Shuichi, and the cold rain was starting to sting his skin as it fell rapidly from the sky.

Yuki decided to let his annoyance show, "what now."

Shuichi's head whipped up and Yuki was struck breathless. Tears pooled in the bottom of Shuichi's eyes. Yuki could see the purple orbs were flooded with hurt and pain, yet that wasn't what captivated him so. Yuki was always amazed to see Shuichi crying…for him. He couldn't help but want to run his fingers across his soft cheeks and gather the droplets.

As usual, when Yuki saw the tears he would begin to feel guilty, and find some way to make it up to the brat. He couldn't stand Shuichi to be sad and depressed for too long. It started to affect him in ways he didn't want to understand too well. And then he wouldn't have a moment's peace, because his mind would constantly be straying back to one person. The one person who actually could make him smile and did nothing except want his approval.

Yuki waited for what Shuichi had to say. He hadn't been exactly sure about how Shuichi would react, seeing one of his beta readers in his house. Usually Yuki didn't invite them over to look at his story, but he had been so close to finishing that he just wanted to get it out to them so he wouldn't have to listen to his publisher bitch at him about not meeting his deadline. 

He didn't know what had made the man think he could put his hands on Yuki, but like Shuichi it had annoyed him greatly. Though, he had hid it better then Shuichi. He was just about to tell the man not to touch him when Shuichi had just walked in on them. Seeing Shuichi look at the man in awe for a moment had made Yuki jealous. He didn't know why, but he had seen those violet eyes widen in surprise and appreciation for just a second. 

It was that second that had made Yuki want to drag Shuichi out of the room, so he could no longer appreciate his beta reader. And in some small way, he wanted to hurt Shuichi. Hurt him for even thinking about looking at another man, like he looked at Yuki. So he opened his mouth and said what always came naturally to him, insults.

Now, looking at Shuichi, Yuki knew that it had hurt him deeply to see that man with him. Though, Yuki had to admit shamefully, he probably wasn't as hurt by seeing him as he was by Yuki's words.

"How…" Shuichi started to ask Yuki, his voice was soft and pained, "how…could you say such things to me?"

Yuki's gaze remained fixed on Shuichi's face; he didn't say anything. He was contemplating on what he could say to diffuse the situation. If truth be known…he didn't know why he said those things. Maybe because he wanted to see Shuichi all riled, he was cutest when he was mad.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Shuichi asked choking back a strangled sob. It was time for him to bring his problems before Yuki. If Yuki told him it was because he didn't love him and it was over, then Shuichi would leave…forever.

Yuki only continued to stare. He didn't say a word, didn't make a gesture, he didn't even blink an eye. Silence fell between the two and Shuichi waited with baited breath to see what Yuki had to say to him. He watched, as the rain fell down around Yuki mixing with is blond hair and trailing down his face, dripping off his nose and chin. Shuichi let his eyes follow their watery path as some made their way from his face to his neck, only to be lost underneath the collar of his shirt.

"Shuichi," was all Shuichi heard from Yuki as the man started to descend on him once again. Shuichi started backing up as Yuki got closer, until his back came up against a tree. Breathing heavily Shuichi clinched his eyes shut and waited for Yuki to say the words that would surely make his world crumble around him.

He was surprised, though, to feel Yuki's hand slip into the soaked strands of his hair. Looking up at him with wide eyes Shuichi tried to figure out what Yuki was up to. He felt him bring his hand from his hair, and his fingertips trace a path from his temple down the side of his cheek and under his chin. Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki slowly lowered his lips closer to his.

"No Yuki don't, please," Shuichi pleaded as he turned his head to the side. Yuki rested his forearm above Shuichi's head on the tree and stopped only a few inches away from his lips.

"What is it Shuichi…I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is Yuki, but I want to know what you said those mean things first. Why did you say those things in front of that guy? Is it your way of telling me to get lost? Is this just our last parting kiss and then you are going to send me on my way? Why do you always…" but Shuichi didn't get to finish his questions.

Lips came crashing down onto his, forcefully kissing his breath away. He looked up in shocked surprise at Yuki as the man continued to slide his lips over Shuichi's. Shuichi felt the tip of his tongue running across his bottom lip, seeking entrance. He could feel his knees weaken as Yuki's tongue slipped past his lips to rub erotically across his. Closing his eyes, Shuichi let himself fall into the sensations that Yuki's mouth was creating.

Yuki, kissed Shuichi with as much passion as he could muster. He loved this boy dearly, even though he wasn't yet ready to admit it to anyone, especially himself. He had almost come undone when Shuichi had asked if he had wanted him to leave. Of course Yuki didn't want the pink haired brat to leave. He may have had his moments when he couldn't stand the kid, but that didn't mean he wanted him to leave, forever. Yuki just wouldn't try to comprehend that possibility.

Breaking away from Shuichi, Yuki glazed down into his passion filled gaze. Shuichi could barely hold his eyes open and brought his hand up to clutch the shoulder of Yuki's forest green shirt to keep his balance. He didn't trust his knees, which were quivering from the passion filled kiss Yuki had just given him. Yuki didn't often kiss him that way, and of the very few he could remember, none could ever compare to the one he had just received.

Yuki brought his fingers up to trace Shuichi's lips softly. He was transfixed by the look of pure love on Shuichi's face. He would never tire of looking at the young man's unnatural beauty. He then let his fingers trace the contour of Shuichi's face lovingly.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered quietly, trying to catch the youth's attention, but at the same time not wanting to admit what he was planning on saying. 

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, suddenly becoming sober to their situation. The kiss had been world shattering…but if it was the last he would ever receive, he didn't want to contemplate the alternative. Sighing Shuichi prepared himself for the worst and promised himself that no matter what Yuki said he would not cry. He would stand tall and walk away from Yuki proudly, if it came to that. Then when he was alone he would wallow in his misery.

Yuki let his hand drop and turned his face slightly closing his eyes and smirking silently.

"Where you jealous of that man in my office …" Yuki started to ask but didn't get a chance to finish. Shuichi had jumped right in to defend his actions.

"Of course I was jealous. Here I come home and you have some strange man draped all over you. Heck, you won't even let me put my hands on you most of the time and I'm your _Lover_!! Or at least I thought I was. How could you Yuki? I thought I meant something to you…maybe I was wrong," Shuichi let his gaze wonder from Yuki's chiseled features and down to his rain soaked chest. His shirt was now clinging tightly to his chest and defining the muscles that resided there. Shuichi gazed angrily at him. The man in the office was almost as muscular as Yuki, and so unlike Shuichi.

Shuichi was more…delicate would defiantly be the word. He was toned, but he was skinny and slender. He was more graceful then masculine and had what many people would call lovely features. Shuichi was also relatively short for his age, still taller then most girls, but shorter then a majority of guys he knew. Sometimes people would mistake him for a girl in his younger years. Maybe this was why Yuki preferred the other man's company to his. Because the other was purely masculine and you could tell, while Shuichi was sometimes hard to define.

While Shuichi was appraising Yuki's chest and lost in his thoughts, Yuki was making his own assessment of Shuichi. He was unlike anyone Yuki knew. He looked almost exotic with his magenta locks and violet tinged eyes, fringed with dark lashes. His heart shaped face had the softest skin he had ever felt. He knew many women who would be envious of his complexion and skin texture. He looked utterly different from many of the older men he knew, and he hoped that Shuichi would stay that way. It was what had drawn Yuki to the youth. He had that air of innocence around him that made him totally irresistible.

"That man in my office was one of my beta-readers. For my novel, it is finished now, but I had called him over to pick up the story so he and the others could read it before I turned it over to my publisher," Yuki said while stroking Shuichi's check with his thumb.

"But..." Shuichi tried to protest but was silenced with another kiss from Yuki.

"There is no reason to be jealous, he is gone now, with my story, so we can return home," Yuki finished while draping his arm over Shuichi's shoulders. He started to lead the confused youth away from the tree Shuichi had been leaning against, when suddenly Shuichi stopped walking beside him.

"But then…if he didn't mean anything to you…why did you say all those hurtful things about me to him?" Shuichi asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Yuki sighed, he hated explaining himself, "the reason I said those things was because…" he didn't know what to say. Looking at Shuichi he saw the youth looking imploringly at him; urging him silently to continue his explanation and put all his doubts to rest.

"…was because the man likes other men. And truth be told I don't like the thought of him looking at you as a possible target for his advances," and he left it at that. He continued to walk silently while Shuichi stared at his retreating form wide eyed. That was probably the closest Yuki had ever come, so far, in admitting his feelings for Shuichi; for sharing a small part of him that cared enough to want to keep Shuichi all to himself. Though it still bothered Shuichi that Yuki thought he had to be a jerk in order to get him to leave, but that was something for him to contemplate later. Right now he was just happy that Yuki still wanted him.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Yuki called over his shoulder, stopping briefly in order for Shuichi to catch up. 

Latching his arm with Yuki's, Shuichi suddenly didn't mind that they were both soaking wet and it was near the middle of the night. He was the happiest he had ever been. He was with Yuki, the man he loved the most in the world. The man, who in his own confusing way acted like he could care less about Shuichi but still found ways to show his love. It was like a secret code of Yuki's. His insults, where like appraises and his cold stares were heated promises to wild nights. It was a code that Shuichi was beginning to understand better and better the longer he was with Yuki. He certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to decode his enigmatic lover… _his Yuki_.

The end…._or is it_?

Well that is the end of this short story…or like I said ...is it? Hopefully all of you like this short story of mine. I was inspired to write it after watching all the episodes and even reading some of the wonderful fanfiction that is offered out there for Gravitation. But this is my own way of expressing my thoughts that Yuki does truly love Shuichi…it's just sometimes hard to see. But come on we all know the guy adores Shuichi. Anyways thanks to everyone who read this story...and even bigger thanks to all of those who REVIEWED!! That is what really inspires people to write more. Thanks again! ^_^ 


End file.
